Switzerland
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Switzerland debuted in 2-nd Season of OSC. Best result was achieved in 19-th Season (Runner-up in the Superfinal Stage). | Season 2 | | Sinplus | "Unbreakable" | X | 7 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 3 | | Aura Dione | "Geronimo" | X | 14 | X |- | Season 6 | | Eric Saade feat. J-Son | "Hearts In The Air" | X | 7 | 8 |- | Season 8 | | Jay Khan | "Nackt" | X | 9 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 9 | | Ulrik Munther | "Moments Ago" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 10 | | Zaz | "Ma Déchirure" | X | 25 | X |- | Season 11 | | Mike Candys feat. Sandra Wild | "Sunshine (Fly So High)" | X | 11 | 9 |- | Season 12 | | Carrousel | "J'avais Rendez-vous" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 13 | | Shakira feat. Pitbull | "Get It Started" | X | 19 | 6 |- |- | Season 14 | | Carrousel | "On S'est Manqué" | X | X | 23 |- |- | Season 15 | | Luca Hänni | "Shameless" | X | X | 24 |- |- | Season 16 | | Kat Graham | "Power" | X | X | 15 |- | Season 17 | | Laura Pausini feat. Kylie Minogue | "Limpido" | X | X | 25 |- | Season 18 | | Celine Dion | "Breakaway" | X | 14 | 4 |- | Season 19 | | Eliane Müller | "Venus & Mars" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | X |- | Season 20 | | Gabriella | "Fighter" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 21 | | Kadebostany | "Jolan" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 22 | | Mike Candys feat. Maury | "Miracles" | X | X | 15 |- | Season 23 | | Bastian Baker | "79 Clinton Street" | X | 10 | 6 |- | Season 24 | | Stefanie Heinzmann | "In The End" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 25 | | Bastian Baker | "Dirty Thirty" | X | X | 19 |- | Season 26 | | Anna Rossinelli | "Shine In The Light" | X | X | 16 |- | Season 27 | | Jaël Malli | "Shuffle The Cards" | X | 17 | bgcolor="pink" | 8 |} Awards | Season 19 | Leader Award | | Eliane Müller | "Venus & Mars" | bgcolor="silver" | Runner-up |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2012-2013 (15-th place). | 2012-2013 | | Shane Dawson | "Maybe This Christmas" | 15 | 38 |- | 2013-2014 | | Shane Dawson | "This Christmas Life" | bgcolor="steelblue" | 18 | 75 |}